<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gigolo is Up by Lady_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972203">The Gigolo is Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red'>Lady_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raditz finds himself in a bind when he's arrested for prostitution by Officer Tights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tights Briefs/Raditz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Raditz_Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Officer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He groaned as he was slammed face-first against the wall and then chuckled as the officer cuffed him before her hands roamed to the front of his chest. “I think it’s pretty obvious I don’t have anything on me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Officer</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he grinned as he could feel her warm hands through his red, see-through shirt. Her hands didn’t stop searching his person, her fingers lingering over his chest and abs until they moved to the back pockets of tight, black leather pants and groped his ass, massaging the firm muscles. Raditz pressed his ass out further and purred, “Officer, what do you think you’ll find there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she stated harshly and his question was answered when her hand came away to dangle a roll of condoms in front of his face. “And what are these for?” She asked into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can’t a guy have a good time?” He asked, pushing his ass back to rub himself against her crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smacked his ass, making him moan and she tsked, “Does this good time have anything to do with money being exchanged?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raditz cooed the last word, infusing as much charm as he could into his speech. Her hand came to his thigh, gliding up to his cock where she grabbed it firmly through his leather pants. “Fuck!” Raditz hissed, thrusting into her hand as his cock, already half-mast began to swell even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do we have here? Maybe you’re hiding something, because this can’t possibly be all you,” she said, releasing him to grab the zipper of his pants and pulled it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never hide anything from you, detective,” Raditz panted in anticipation and groaned loudly against the wall when her hand dove into his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking him in a firm, but slow rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Then prove it,” she removed her hand and forcibly turned him to face her. Raditz grinned at the pretty blonde detective with honey brown eyes that stared at him with a stern expression, and loved that her blue blouse had a few buttons open and the way that dark grey pencil skirt hugged those lush hips. She pressed on his shoulder and he complied, going down on his knees in front of her, unable to touch her with his hands tied behind his back but licked his lips when she slowly pushed up her pencil skirt to reveal bare pussy with a patch of trimmed golden curls. She gripped his hair and forced his gaze to her own, “Start talking."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I wrote this for Raditz Week 2020! Hope you enjoy!😘 </p><p>Thank you Rogue for the beta and helping me with the title! 😘❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the third time I caught you on these streets, peddling your subpar services. What do you have to say for yourself, whore?” She jerked on his hair, commanding him to answer.</p><p>“Detective Tights, that’s hitting below the belt. This is my neighborhood, and you don’t piss where you eat,” he gave her a cocky grin.</p><p>“And I’m sure you do your fair share of eating,” Tights stepped closer, pressing her pussy against his mouth. “Since you won’t confess, you better get that tongue wagging and maybe I’ll go easy on you.”</p><p>“Yes, Detective,” Raditz’s voice was muffled against her swollen lips and he took a deep breath to inhale her musky scent. His cock, exposed to the cold, night air, leaked precum. He looked up into her severe eyes as his tongue reached out to lick the seam of her swollen lips, swiping her slowly with a few more licks before he delved between the soft folds. He buried his tongue until he found her treasured pearl, rolling around the soft bead with the tip of his tongue and he was rewarded when it began to fill with blood. The woman above him gave nothing away while he teased her clit and pressed his face closer into her pussy, pushing her folds aside so he could wrap his lips around her clit to suck her with gentle tugs and her fingernails dug into his scalp as she undulated her pussy against his face.</p><p>“Is this the best you can do? I wouldn’t even pay you a zeni for this sloppy work,” she said harshly as she shoved her pussy tighter against his mouth, almost suffocating him, but he moaned as her smell wafted inside his nose. “Enough. Now fuck my pussy with your tongue.”</p><p>Raditz looked up at her and continued to suckle her clit, using his tongue to twirl around it at the same time. She clapped his cheek with her palm, the sound echoing through the air, and his face stung, yet his cock seemed to swell more. “I said fuck my pussy, slut!” She slapped him again and he groaned before he complied, releasing her clit to slide his tongue down to the opening of her pussy. She was wet, and he couldn’t help the moan as her tangy flavor hit his tongue, lapping her up like a sweet treat. His tongue pushed into the silken, wet walls of her pussy and he thrust it inside of her over and over. She hummed over him, “That’s a bit better, but you still haven’t earned your pay.”</p><p>She rocked her pussy roughly on his face, tugging his hair and he moaned, working his tongue faster inside her tightening muscles as he pressed his nose against her clit. Her breathing became uneven and she slowly closed her eyes, letting out a small, throaty moan when her fluids suddenly gushed out and coated his face. Raditz greedily drank her juices, pumping his tongue into her to prolong her release as she jerked, her thighs quivering and she spewed more of her cum on him. She forcefully pulled his head away and looked down at him with an unimpressed expression, “Now, let’s see what else you got.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! It got steamy in this chapter! 😏 please let me know what you think!</p><p>Also thank you to my beta rogue who gave this story a title and listening to me complain about how I trying to figure out how to write about cunnilingus in 500 words....I guess it worked 🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brothel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raditz quickly sat up as he pushed inside the unmarked police car and the detective followed after him, slamming the door shut behind her before moving to straddle his lap. “Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know?” She asked as she took hold of the front of his shirt and tore it down the middle, making his already harden nipples tighten from her roughness. He groaned when her hot hands pressed against his chest and trailed her nails down his hard front, while her wet pussy pressed down against his cock.</p>
<p>“Honest, Detective, if I knew anything, I’d tell you,” he bit lip as he rubbed himself between her folds.</p>
<p>She reached down and grabbed his cock in a firm grip and he moaned as his hips bucked for more of her punishing touch. “You’re going to give me what I need even if I need to do a little persuasion,” Tights said as she slipped her fingers into her pussy to coat them with her juices and returned her grip onto his thick cock.</p>
<p>“This is forced coercion, Detective,” Radtiz grunted when she started stroking him in a languid but firm tempo.</p>
<p>“No, this is an interrogation,” her hand slid up to his throat and shoved him back against the seat, squeezing slightly as she stared at him with a cold gaze. His wrists pulled at the cuffs to get free, but he was helpless as she worked his cock faster and faster and his hips jerked forward, almost unseating her. Tights paused, taking her hand off his aching staff and slapped him across the face, her fluids staining his cheek, “Don’t move!”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am!” Raditz happily complied and her hand returned to his cock. Her grip on his swollen cock tightened, and she increased her speed as her hand on his throat pushed his head back, forcing his submission.</p>
<p>“Are you going to cum, whore?” She asked, removing her hand for a second to give his balls a smack.</p>
<p>Raditz gurgled on a moan, “Please, let me cum, Detective.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” she praised, her hand gripped him like a vice as she jerked his cock faster, and Raditz threw his head back, thrusting his cock up just as he spewed semen into her hand and onto his belly.</p>
<p>He collapsed against the leather seat, panting but suddenly his head whipped to the side and his face was coated with his own cum. He looked back at Tights who had a sneer of disgust, “Filthy whore, now my car is going to smell like a brothel.” She brought her fingers up and smeared their combined fluids on his plump lip, “Now clean up the mess you made.”</p>
<p>Raditz grinned as he obeyed, opening his mouth to take her fingers and suckled her, using his tongue to swirl around the delicate digits until he lapped up every last drop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! Another steamy chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
<p>Thank you to my beta rogue! She gives me a ton of encouragement and rabbit holes with me for hours! You're the best! 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raditz head whipped to the side, the slight sting came after the sound and Detective Tights grabbed his face roughly to make him look at her. "Still won't talk, huh? I guess I'll have to do this the hard way," She gripped his still hard cock and he moaned, still sensitive from cumming into her hand. </p><p>"Please, Detective…" Raditz hissed as she stroked him a few times. </p><p>She squeezed his cock harshly, making him whimper, "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" He shook his head, his hips lifting up for more and she sighed heavily, "Don't say I didn't warn you." </p><p>Tights shifted, bringing the tip of his cock against the opening of her pussy and spilling her juices along his cock as she took him inside slowly. Raditz jerked his hips but she slapped him again, “Did I say you could move?”</p><p>Raditz bit his lips until she sank lower herself on his cock unbearably slowly and he moaned softly when she finally took him to the hilt. “You like that, you little slut? I'll give a little more if you tell me your clients’ names.”</p><p>Raditz shook his head and she tsked, “No?” She raised up on her knees, lifting her pussy up slowly just to slam down fast. Raditz grunted, forcing his hips to stay put as her wet, hot pussy pulsated around his cock and his fingers gripped around the chain of his cuffs. “Do you think you can keep this up?” She asked, gripping his throat again with one hand while tweaking a nipple with the other as she bounced again on his cock.</p><p>“Detective, I can't,” he gurgled out a moan as she started a tortuously slow rhythm yet came down on his cock hard.</p><p>“Tell me who they are, and I'll let you off the hook,” Tights moved in close to whisper in his ear before licking the lobe. “Come on, I'll let you cum in my pussy.”</p><p>Raditz groaned, her words seductive and tempting, but he shook his head and she frowned as she stopped her thrusts. “Fine, then I'll just leave you this way,” she shoved him back and moved to get off his lap, but no sooner had she released him, his hands came up to grab her wrists. Tights gasped in surprise and her eyes grew wide as the large man smirked at her.</p><p>“I think you had your fun, Detective. Now it's my turn,” he grinned, wickedly, as he slapped a cuff on her wrist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story! 😘</p><p>Thank you rogue for the beta! 😊❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kamasutra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You won’t get away with this!” Tights growled at him as Raditz ripped her blouse open and hummed in approval when he found her without a bra;, her small and perky breasts were the perfect handful. She squirmed under him, trying to get away, but she cuffed, and he stood between her legs, pinning her to the hood of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz’s hands slid up her narrow waist to grope her breasts, her mauve color nipples pebbled in the air, and he couldn’t help but rub his thumb over the hardened buds. “What’s the matter, Detective? Are you afraid to be found like this by your peers?” Raditz asked as he glanced up at her dashcam before returning his gaze to her and smiled wickedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When this is over, I’m hauling your ass to jail,” Tights snarled at him, trying to kick him away uselessly, and he let his hands roam down her body, gripping her hips to bring her closer. Raditz grabbed hold of his cock and used it to spank her swollen clit, and she jerked in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz chuckled, “You act tough and so unaffected, yet you love what I do to your body, don’t you?” Raditz spanked her clit a few more times, making her gasp before he aligned the tip of his cock with the entrance of her pussy and thrust inside with one hard push. Tights bit her lip to keep from making any noise, and he smiled at her, grabbing hold of her legs and started to spread her wide beneath him, gripping her knees. Raditz licked his lips to see her pussy spread out yet snuggly wrapped around his cock. “Let’s see how much you can take, Detective,” Raditz smirked at her enraged face as he started to pump into her with not-so-gentle plows of his cock, building up speed that only a seasoned prostitute like himself could accomplish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard her make small little mewls in the back of her throat, and her eyes were focused where their sex met, “Do you like that, Detective?” He raised her knees higher, changing the angle, and she gave a sharp cry. Raditz knew he found his mark and attacked her sweet spot over and over, watching as her back arched off the hood of the car. “You see this Detective? You’re as addicted to me as I am to you,” He plowed into her harder, one of his hands traced down her thigh and he pinched her clit. Tights moaned hoarsely, her body trembling and her legs quivering as her juices splashed across his stomach, and Raditz grinned with satisfaction and triumph. He was almost there, thrusting into her harder than before and those ruby red lips that were parted called to him and he brought his mouth down for a searing kiss. Tights squeaked in surprise, and Raditz groaned loudly when his balls tightened to splatter his semen into her hot, waiting pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CUT!” Oolong yelled as he slapped his script onto the floor. “Goddamn it, Raditz! How many fucking times do I have to tell you! You cum on her fucking stomach!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! Were you surprised? Let me know what you think!😘</p>
<p>Thank you rogue for being my amazing friend and beta!!😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All Nighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raditz gently released Tights’ lips and found her glaring at him with an annoyed look, while Oolong approached them with an enraged expression. “Fuck, Raditz! How many times do I have to fucking tell you! Don’t kiss her! You’re supposed to show her disrespect! You’re a goddamn prostitute who has the upper hand, so cum on her fucking stomach! Is that so fucking hard to ask for?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz licked his lips and chuckled apologetically, “Sorry, Oolong. I thought by kissing her, it was showing her who’s boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oolong thought about it for a moment and then waved his hand in dismissal, “No one wants to see you kiss her, so no kissing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get off me already,” Tights interrupted, her expression cold, and Raditz backed away, his cock slipping out of her welcoming pussy, and he almost groaned at the loss. She carefully stood and undid the handcuffs from behind her to toss them on the hood of the car. “How many times are you going to fuck this up? We’ve done the same scene three times already,” Tights glared at Raditz as she rubbed her wrists and moved to unzip her skirt to let it fall to the floor while her assistant came up behind her with a robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz watched as she stripped nude to slip her silk robe on, and he winked at her, “What? I can’t help it that you’re sexy as fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights rolled her eyes and turned to Oolong, “Can we get a body double or something? I’m getting tired of him cumming inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! What! I don’t fucking think so!” Raditz protested, glaring at his acting partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him with murder in her eyes, “Then do the fucking scene right! We’ve been here all night, and I want to go home, you prick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Beautiful, I’m working my ass off for those scenes!” Raditz shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights scoffed and immediately dismissed him, turning to Oolong, “Let me know when he gets his act together. I’ll be in my dressing room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oolong sighed heavily and rubbed his hand down his face, “You can just go home, Tights. We’ll pick it up tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights nodded and walked away from the set, her hips swaying, but she paused a moment to look at Raditz over her shoulder, “And Raditz, my pussy is not an ice cream cone, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t slobber on it so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe if you weren’t so dry as a fucking desert, I wouldn’t have to,” Raditz barked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then give me something to get wet about,” she flipped him off before disappearing down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! How are you liking the story? Only one chapter left! Let me know what you think!</p><p>Thank you rogue for the beta!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. All Tied Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raditz shut the door of his apartment and groaned as he kicked off his boots, walking to the fridge to grab a beer, and cracked it open. He took a big swig and walked to the bathroom to start the shower. He put his beer down on the sink as he stretched the muscles of his back, hearing the bones in his spine pop before he moved to strip out of his jeans and t-shirt. He sighed, heavily, when he thought about having to film again tomorrow and stepped into the hot shower to let his body relax for a few moments. He then quickly showered and towel-dried off before grabbing his beer and walked toward his bedroom. He opened the door and froze in place, his beer slipping from his fingers when he saw his girlfriend sprawled on the bed. She was wearing a red baby doll and lace panties with garters and stockings, and her hands were cuffed above her on the headboard. She smiled slowly at him, “Well, Detective, what are we going to do about this predicament?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz grinned as he moved to the bed and stood there, taking in her perfect body of pert breasts, wide hips, and toned legs. “I thought you were mad at me?” Raditz asked as he put a knee on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else was I supposed to act when you fucked up?” Tights laughed as he crawled up her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz pouted like a child, “You could have been nicer to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights scoffed, “And let them catch on? I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz chuckled as he hands gilded up her thighs and over her hips, moving down to press a kiss on her stomach, “I like when you’re mean to me.” He moved his lips up, planting soft kisses, and felt her skin flutter under him, “But I like it more when you’re nice to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raditz,” Tights moaned when he reached her breasts and licked a nipple through the sheer material before he moved his attention to her slender throat, resisting the need to leave his mark on her pale skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I slobber all over you pussy again?” Raditz grinned teasingly against her jaw and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights giggled as she wrapped her legs around his lean hips, “By all means.” Raditz laughed as he let his hand glide down her stomach and under the waistband of her panties, his fingers finding her pussy wet and ready as he slipped a finger inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been wet all day,” he murmured into her ear and felt male satisfaction when she moaned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked bossing you around for once,” Tights gasped when he slipped another finger insider her pussy and pumped them slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a mean slap, Beautiful,” Raditz chuckled, his cock ready to take to his woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She asked with concern, and he looked up to meet her eyes, slipping a strand of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never hurt me,” Raditz smiled softly and captured her lips for a tender and heated kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this week of Raditz with Tights! Let me know what you think!</p><p>Thank you rogue for the beta!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>